The Surviving Gaster (speechinhands)
"Would you mind answering a few questions?" - WD. Gaster, likely holding a pen and a notebook. Dr. Wingding (WD) Gaster (speechinhands) is an alternate version of Gaster who managed to escape his fate after falling into the core, relatively unscathed. Flowey the Flower was the one who pushed him in, and after the skeleton's dust scattered Flowey reset, bringing Gaster back. He has vague memories of the incident, and he is plagued with nightmares and deals with what others consider to be schizophrenia. He has a strange aversion to golden flowers, but other flowers are just fine. He is the head royal scientist to Asgore, his assistant being Dr. Alphys, a very youthful and nervous budding scientist. His sons are Sans and Papyrus, both brilliant skeletons who are pursuing their dreams as they speak. Gaster speaks in Wingdings, and sounds pretty much exactly like his text sound in game. Yet he can be understood? What a strange fellow. The amount of FUN he has is off the charts! Biography WIP Personality Gaster is a very curious fellow, always seeking to learn and gain new knowledge. He constantly has notebooks on hand, so he can communicate with those who don't know sign language if he doesn't have his hearing aids in. These notebooks also serve as his way to write down notes and keep memos for things he comes across Thus he has what seems to be hundreds of notebooks filled to the brim with various conversations, notes, questions, memos, drawings and other such things. He switches between writing in his typical Wingding font, which is always in caps, and a sort of Aster font (specifically Aster 2 in that link.) if he is writing something that he wants others to read. His handwriting is atrocious. No matter what font he uses. He's a pretty decent artist, however! He doesn't have the greatest memory, which is why he's always writing things down. He often has to leave notes for himself around the house and the lab to make sure he keeps things in line. He has to leave notes around for Sans, too... But those notes are to compensate for laziness, rather than bad memory. Even before the incident, Gaster was always a touch paranoid and anxious, but for various reasons. It wasn't very bad, and he could very easily hide it. After the incident his paranoia has only gotten worse, but it isn't anything he can't deal with... For the most part. He often practices breathing exercises, stretches and even does yoga from time to time. Walks are also a frequent activity for him. He's very good at convincing himself to be confident! When he's particularly determined it can be hard to break him out of that! And it helps to have a son who is so filled with self-confidence around, that it nearly rubs off. He can come off as a touch naive or oblivious, but he is positively brilliant. He's a very loving father and friend, and loves to strike up conversations with new people... And ask them questions, if he can. He is very kind and has an open heart, but when he is hyper focused he can be a touch unaware of another person's feelings. Of course, he doesn't mean to come across this way and will often do whatever it takes to make that person feel better... After a fit of apologies, of course. He can be a little rambunctious with his friends, and let's just say that Sans had to get his sense of humor from somewhere... Gaster has a high moral code and refuses to test on living or sentient beings, unless they willingly offer themselves for the project. Even then, he will only take it so far, and if there is a chance the person can become injured or scarred from the experiment, he will pull it. If something DOES happen, he is ridden with guilt, but he does everything in his power to fix it, if he can, and to make it up to that person... Or their families. This hasn't stopped him from doing tests on himself, however. There's a reason he has those scars! In Battle The simplest way to describe Gaster in battle would be to compare him to both Papyrus' and Sans' fights. His fight would be a touch more akin to Sans' however, as he uses many similar attacks. Bones are a primary source of bullets in his battle, although he will sometimes take it one step beyond and use them as actual projectiles, rather than obstacles to avoid. He can turn a soul blue, much like his sons, and he can utilize not just blue attacks, but orange ones as well. He utilizes Gaster Blasters, his signature move being the Twin Gaster Blaster, which summons a massive pair of the lasers, connected by tubes. This attack requires a lot of energy, so if he can help it at all, he will avoid using it. He can of course summon smaller Gaster Blasters to use in a fight, and you will probably see a lot of them during one. Gaster doesn't have an awful lot of HP, but his attack and defense aren't anything to sneeze at. But hey, at least he's a pacifist, right? Even if forced into a battle, he'd be holding back so he doesn't hurt anyone. Chances are you won't be legitimately looking down a barrel of a charging Gaster Blaster unless you do something to REALLY get him angry. Relationships He's working on makin' friends be patient with him he's deaf ok Trivia * THINKS HE IS ABOVE HIS FATE Artwork = Category:Gaster Fragments